Pamela Isley (Earth-77)
Poison Ivy is a former supervillain and eco-terrorist with the ability to control plants, usually an antagonist to Batman. Originally, she was botanist Pamela Isley working underneath professor Jason Woodrue until an accident gave her powers and turned her insane. Protecting the sanctity and supremacy of nature at all costs, she sadistically lashes out against humanity as a blight upon the planet. Although much of her life has been spent imprisoned in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, until she redeemed herself when the Dominators attacked the Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chlorokinesis:' Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She controlled an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. **'Pheromone Control:' Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. *'Toxikinesis:' A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. **'Toxic Immunity:' Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses. **'Skin Pigment Manipulation:' By reducing the intensity of her poison, she can give herself a normal skin tone, allowing her to move around in public without being recognized. Abilities *'Botany:' Doctor Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She's always had a fascination with plants and they have been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. **'Toxicology:' Her specialization in Botany was Toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. After her accident, she used her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. *'Seduction:' Pamela Isley has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' Her athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Weaknesses *'Skin Condition (formerly):' Ever since she was a child, Isley had a skin condition that prevented her from going into direct sunlight without the proper lotion on. This condition may have gone away when she became Poison Ivy, as a requirement to avoid direct sunlight is counterintuitive to her need to be around plants, and she developed various immunities. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Characters Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Pheromone Control Category:Toxikinesis Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Botany Category:Toxicology Category:Seduction Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Illness Category:Mental Instability Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Batman Family members Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Secret Society of Super Villains members Category:Meta-Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bisexual Characters